fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Walter Beck
Sir Walter Beck is a companion character in Fable III, acting as the Hero's mentor and combat trainer, as well as Logan's assistant and adviser at the start of ''Fable III''. Walter is voiced by Bernard Hill. http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6266582/?hd=1 GameSpot Interview Contains Story Spoilers Walter was a friend and companion of the Hero of Bowerstone; the two fought side-by-side in countless battles. Beck continued to serve his friend's son, Logan, after the Hero of Bowerstone's death, but began reconsidering his position as Logan became a tyrant. Eventually, Beck, having been tasked by the Hero of Bowerstone to look after his youngest child (the Hero of Brightwall), realized that the Prince/Princess had the potential to be a Hero, something that Logan lacked. He leads the Hero (and Jasper) into a secret passage out of the castle to stage a revolution. Walter leads the Hero to many places to gather allies and is shown to have connections with several key members of the revolution even though he was closely associated with the royal family. While in Aurora, The Hero and Sir Walter are exploring a catacomb when he is struck blind by the Crawler. After escaping to the surface, Walter begs you to leave him behind. Even if you choose to bring him with you, he will collapse, forcing you to go ahead alone to look for help. Help comes in the form of the Auroran people, who nurse Beck and the Hero back to health. At the end of game, the Crawler and Shadows attack Albion. In the Battle of Bowerstone, the Crawler takes control over Walter, and the Hero must kill him to stop the Crawler. After the battle, Walter dies in the Hero's arms. After the battle, a statue of Walter is erected in the garden of Bowerstone Castle. The funeral service is held there. At the funeral, Ben Finn says "Lets send our friend off in style" and at his signal six soldiers fire their rifles off repeatedly honoring the great man. Trivia *He received his knighthood while fighting in the army of the Hero of Bowerstone. *Walter has Speluncaphobia, which is the fear of caves, and claustrophobia, the fear of enclosed spaces. During the war, he and his unit sought shelter in a cave to hide from the enemy's army. The enemy did not follow them, instead they blasted the entrance, leaving him and his men trapped inside the cave for three days. The event still has an effect on Walter to this day, as he makes several mentions of disliking caves, cramped spaces, and darkness. *A portrait of Sir Walter Beck can be dug up in the Bowerstone Castle garden and used as a piece of furniture. *Walter's statue is errected in the Castle gardens where the Hero first met up with Elise/Elliot during Life in the Castle after the battle with the darkness. *His favourite word/catchphrase seems to be "balls", used as a swear word. *While in the Hole for the first time, Walter shows off his 'Magic' which is only screaming "Boo!" and giving a Hobbe a heart attack. *He's the only person besides Jasper and The Hero who visits the Sanctuary. *It seems to be that he's only person who's carrying sword and pistol in one moment. *In the Fable 3 Limited Collectors Edition deck of cards, Walter is seen as the King of Diamonds. *Walter is both the first and last enemy fought in the main storyline. The first time as your trainer, the second being possessed by the Crawler. *He plays the same role as Theresa and the Guildmaster in the previous fables. *Noting his great stature, as well as his great weight, and his old age, it is possible that he was once a sheriff, as he shares the exact same physical attributes as a Sheriff of Fable II. Screenshots and images File:Walterhead.jpg|First glimpse of Walter from Dev Diary 1 File:Loganthrone.jpg|Sir Walter as Logan's advisor File:Capture.png|Walter in the Shadelight Dungeon Screen shot 2010-10-26 at 5.31.09 AM.png|Walter Beck Category:Characters Category:Fable III Characters